lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LMMCU amiibo
This page is for the LMMCU branded collectable series of amiibo. Info Amiibo come in all shapes and sizes from figures to collectable cards! Tap on in on select Nintendo systems to get special bonus content. You may add a character to the game, unlock new adventures, get special items or customizable clothing for your character! Tap into the power! LMMCU power! List of Amiibo Customs by RealGameTime The GameTime Movie Wave 1 * RealGameTime * Abby * Fricksy Business * King Phantom * Captain Botsman * The Hacker Wave 2 * Professor Magnesium * Violet * Officer Lawson * Spot * Inkraid * Grimswald Anarchid * Warlack Wave 3 * RealGameTime (Wizard Outfit) * Fricksy Business (Barbarian Outfit) * Abby (Thief Outfit) * Lucy Lucifer * Rocksan Thorns Monster Labs: Smash Hit * Ezan Super Smash Bros. Infinite TBA Wave(s) * Geno * Bandana Dee * Jeanne * Impa * Viridi * Chorus Kids * Mach Rider * Octoling * Dark Meta Knight * Banjo & Kazooie Transform Animals Island * Blue * Crabby * Tang * Porky * Jenny Into the Ravenverse Wave 1 * Raven * Scar * Bucky Wave 2 * Jay * Sarah * Brady * Phoebe * Forrest Lickerwick * Lickerwick * Blizzy * Sparks * Kohlemister Survival Street * Winona GameTime: The Frickin' Fricks Collection Customs by Skylanderlord3 (Sky Studios Amiibo) Wave 1 * Sky (Press Start, all users in this category are from Press Start) * Miles * Pixel * Dave E. Venderman * Press Start Pixel * Press Start Aidan * James Haden * Ryan Reagun * Darwin Lapton Wave 2 * Officer Billy Bob Joe * Weird Al * John Tracy * Tom Gyrosan * Marcus Cuttleson * Rocker Sky * Rocker Miles Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Venture City Incognito * Michael Sanders ** Special Forces Michael Sanders Customs by Dapigin Wave 1 * Dapigin * BriinE * Shy Guy * Vez * Flare * Ingo * Stem * Zorglon * Shadowne Wave 2 * Lord Xtruction * Reverse Knight * Cursed Dapigin * Wiki War BriinE * Bugressi Shy Guy * Ghosty Ghost * Bill Cipher Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne * AnthonyM (Figure / Card) * Strongarm (Figure / Card) * Techo (Figure / Card) * Blurri (Figure / Card) * Shadus (Figure / Card) * Cybern (Figure / Card) * Hekama (Figure / Card) * Zarrus (Figure / Card) * Crystallon (Figure / Card) * Dreamkeeper (Figure / Card) * Almafur and Zemadonis (Figure) * Collectible Cards ** Sketchia-23 ** Sketchia-25 ** Sketchia-12 ** Sketchia-7 ** Overworld ** Mineralia ** Gigaterra ** Chronia ** Elementia ** Miscellaneous Customs by iNinjago Wave 1 * iNinjago * Spike * Jaren * Rose * Cupfan * Thraher * TBA * Mock * Tyson * Lord Shadowbringer Wave 2 * iNexo * TBA Villain * Fun * Lily * Archie * Tiffany * Angela List of Game Features RealGameTime Customs * Monster Labs: Smash Hit ** The GameTime Movie: The chosen amiibo will appear in the game and will give Ezan a boost varying on the character. ** Monster Labs: Smash Hit: Unlocks brand new exclusive levels and challenges. ** Nintendo Amiibo: Unlocks a costume based on the character of the chosen amiibo. TrueArenaOneOneOne Customs * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch: Unlock the character for Exploration mode only, unless DLC. Displace two stats (ATK / DEF / SPD / SPC) for one mission per day. ** Card-Battle Subgame: Scan cards to make characters battle in an RPG setting. Just for kicks, as the characters are AI-controlled. * Sketch Arena: Make a playable Figure Player of that character if compatible. Almafur and Zemadonis amiibo unlock them as playable characters. Trigger Happy the Gremlin Customs * Morphers Rush ** Morphers: Unlocks a card for the character. ** Nintendo Amiibo: Unlocks parts for the character in the character creator, as well as an entity for them in the free roam world. * Venture City: Incognito ** TBA. Other Trigger Happy the Gremlin Customs * amiibo Adventures ** amiibo Adventures is a promotional series by Nintendo, featuring amiibo coming to life and going on adventures. Episodes include: **# Big City: When thieves attack the city bank, it's up to Michael Sanders and Mario to stop them in a high-flying, dangerous race! Category:Amiibo Category:Toys Category:LMMCU Category:Toys to Life